Getting Even
by lucieduck
Summary: The Villains are back and want revenge. Villains like,Jafar,Ursula,Gaston and many more want to get back at the people who fought against them and won,which made their lives miserable. The Villains get together to show the public that they aren't "soft" or "weak" and are eager to redeem themselves.
1. Getting Even - Introduction

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Playfair Display'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Getting Even - Intro/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Playfair Display'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Years later after the villains were defeated they are still living miserably. They are eager for power,wealth,love... and revenge. Karma has seemed to have touched each villain but they continue to blame the winners of their fight and are now seeking to inflict pain on the hero's lives. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-3f49659b-6b20-3163-7b2f-e13331cb5bd9"span style="font-size: 26.6667px; font-family: 'Playfair Display'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Each of their journeys has taken an unexpected turn that has lead them closer to getting revenge than ever before... /span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1 - Gaston's Get Together

Gaston is still left distraught after Belle "unexpectedly" chooses The Beast over him. He is in denial that someone would ever choose that horrid beast. Why would Belle want to deal with his mane of a lion,beard and head of a buffalo and body of a bear. "Disgusting" Gaston says repulsively. He gets up and stumbles over to the office in his humongous manor. He opens the door and gazes at his desk that is made from a dark rich wood. He continues to walk through the doors until he reaches his computer. He begins to read a romance story online when an ad pops up. "Tinder,discover those around you". Gaston forms a puzzled look on his face. "Find the one for you." the ad says enthusiastically. He becomes doe-eyed at the thought of finding "the one". He signs up to tinder and sees his first match, Unfortunately he swipes left. One after another matches start to glide onto his screen. He swipes left again,nothing can compare to Belle… until a beautiful blonde girl glides onto his screen. He smiles,relieved he made a match. At the thought of a beautiful girl,Belle is the only thing that comes to his mind.

How can I get her back? He thinks to himself. "That stupid beast!" "I shouldn't of ever let him ever go anywhere near Belle." How can I get him out of the picture? He tries to visualize a plan. In the corner of his eye he sees the blonde girl. Ah-ha! He exclaims, he signs out of his account and starts to create yet another account. Age : 25 (the same age as The Beast) Gender : Female. He finishes making "his" tinder account and waits for "his" first match. After a lot of research he finds out that The Beast's old tinder account is still running. He finds the old account and messages The Beast. He obviously declines.

Gaston returns to his reocurring depressed state. He thinks about how the other villains will tease him about failing to get back at The Beast. "Wait, the other villains?" "That's it!" I can use a spell to make beast fall in love with my "beautiful tinder girl!". "But how can I put a spell on The Beast when I don't have a wand?Or even a spell to use on him." Gaston contemplates how he could find someone to put a spell on The Beast (that's a villain of course). He tries to think about all the other villains and how they went against the " heros." After a long 2 hours of thinking Gaston finally comes up with a plan. "I'm going to pay a visit to Lady Tremaine this afternoon." A mischievous look forms on his face.

\- Later that day -

"Knock" "Knock" "Coming!"

Gaston yells as he rushes across his house. He opens the door,a charming smile spreads across his face. "Why hello Lady Tremaine"

"Please,come in".

Lady Tremaine steps in,her piercing emerald eyes scan the room,her tall,thin figure stands in front of the sky goes grey,lightning flashes behind light streams through the windows almost blinding Gaston. "So,Gaston what's the plan" Lady Tremaine says in a wicked voice as she fiddles with The Fairy Godmothers wand. Gaston grins "How did you get that?" he says as he tries to grab the wand. Lady Tremaine turns her back on him to shield the wand from his reach."No! not yet" she says firmly. "What do you mean" Gaston says with a puzzled look on his face. "We are going to have a meeting with the other villains to get back at Cinderella" she says. "What about the other villains will they get back at the other "heros"?" Gaston asks.

"Yes,so are you going to help me?" "Yes" Gaston smirks as Lady Tremaine hands him the wand. "Very well then, I must go. Meet me and the other villains tomorrow at my house (Cinderella's old house)." "See you tomorrow" Gaston says excitedly as he closes the door. Relieved, Gaston hops into bed and falls into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - One Place, One Time

**Chapter 2 - One Place,One Time**

 **Lady Tremaine's House - The Meeting**

As I sit in a red leather chair I look around the dinner table at the very familiar villains I am surrounded by,Ursula,Jafar,Mother Gothel,Darla,and many more. "Dig in" says Lady Tremaine. I look next to me to find Gothel fixing up her hair (or wig) as she eats a plate of multiple types of treats filled with apples,apple pie,apple strudel,apple muffins. I guess she must be on a diet? To the left of me Ursula is devouring a seafood platter,I admire the cooked salmon when I hear Lady Tremaine. "Gaston,when are you going to start your excellent plan" she smirks as she sips her glass of champagne. "Not yet" I say "I need to add some "finishing touches," "What's this plan your talking about" Jafar says curiously. "Yeah,tell us" Darla says as she tucks her fish to the side of her plate. "Well,I am going to get revenge on The Beast". I say nervously. "What do you mean get revenge" Ursula says. "I haven't seen Ariel in years" (And I certainly don't intend to anytime soon) she whispers.'Well I guess I'm taking back what's mine" I say as a smirk forms on my face. "Well then,who's next." "I will go" Ursula says. "For the past few years as some of you will already know I, The doors open. A tall thin woman walks in. "Why hello Maleficent, I see you are fashionably late as always". Maleficent scans the room until her eyes meet mine. "Hello Gaston,Jafar,Ursula,Long time no see". Ursula rolls her eyes. "How have you been Ursula" says Maleficent. "I have been great,Most of you will know that I just reached 100 subscribers on youtube channel". Ursula says as she smirks. "For what? Makeup tutorials." Maleficent shrieks. "Yeah,maybe you should watch some of my videos." They might give you some help with that" Ursula says as she waves her hands in front of Maleficent's face from the other side of the table. As Ursula goes to take a bite out of one of Mother Gothel's apples, Maleficent launches her fork in the air. It soars through the air and takes the apple out of Ursula's hand. Ursula screams and looks at Maleficent with her beady eyes. She gets up and…

To be continued in Chapter 3

Lucie


End file.
